QUAKE (An Avengers Fanfiction) Steve Rogers Love Fanfic
by UndercoverSuperhero
Summary: Daisy Johnson also known as the vigilante "Quake" has been searching for a purpose in her life; mostly to find out who she is. Daisy, who goes by Skye to others that she doesn't trust, gets an unwelcome request from SHIELD leaving her with an opportunity of a lifetime. Director Nick Fury sent his right hand man Phil Coulson to recruit her for a team made up of remarkable people w
1. Description

Daisy Johnson also known as the vigilante "Quake" has been searching for a purpose in her life; mostly to find out who she is.

Daisy, who goes by Skye to others that she doesn't trust, gets an unwelcome request from SHIELD leaving her with an opportunity of a lifetime.

Director Nick Fury sent his right hand man Phil Coulson to recruit her for a team made up of remarkable people with extraordinary abilities.

Battling aliens can be rough for someone who was doing local jobs, but maybe finding a permanent family and love can be more harder.

•••••• I DO NOT OWN THE MCU OR AGENTS OF SHEILD! THAT GOES TO MARVEL!••••••

I do own some of the plot that I'll be putting it though!


	2. c a s t

Chloe Bennet as **Daisy Johnson / Skye "Quake"**

Chris Evans as **Steve Rogers "Captain America"**

Scarlett Johansson as Agent Natasha Romanoff " **Black** **Widow**

Robert Downey Jr. as **Anthony 'Tony' Stark "Iron Man"**

Mark Ruffalo as **Doctor Bruce Banner "Hulk"**

Chris Hemsworth as **Thor Odinson "God of Thunder"**

Jeremy Renner as **Clinton 'Clint' Barton "Hawkeye"**

Tom Hiddleston as **Loki Laufeyson "God of Mischief"**

Samuel L. Jackson as **Director Nicolas 'Nick' Fury**

Colbie Smulders as **Agent Maria Hill "Commander"**

Clark Gregg as **Agent Phillip 'Phil' Coulson "AC"**

Luke Mitchel as **Lincoln Campbell**


	3. p r o l o g u e

**Hey everyone! This is my new story that I've been working on, I don't own any characters. Some of the things on here I'll throw in will be though!**

 **Enjoy reading(:**

The beating sun hit her face as she walked at a rapid speed. She was trying to loss the tailing behind her as they caught up to her a couple of blocks.

A screech from car tires made her break into a full run. She couldn't be caught, not yet at least. Looking back she found a black SUV catching up to her.

Right away she knew who it was. SHIELD. She rolled her eyes. They always have to have information on everyone on their radar. She thought. She mentally grinned knowing she hacked their system a lot of times. She could even hack Stark Towers if she wanted to.

Running into an ally way, she stopped to look around. Nowhere to go. She looked at her hands feeling something within her.

"Skye!" She heard a masculine voice call. Skye looks up to find Phil Coulson with Agent May. "You need to come in." He cautiously said holding me at gun point. More SHIELD agents poured around us.

Skye smirks fixing her black hat. "As much as I like that Phil, you know I can't." She told him with a glare.

Before he or anyone could say anything Skye shot her hands to the floor making sonic waves to make her fly.

Smirking down, she flew to the roof that was next to her. She started to sly again higher to get away from them.

Daisy munched slowly on the piece of French toast that she ordered when she got to the diner. She felt proud of herself that she was in the presence of thee Tony Stark. They were in a very heated conversation about his revealing.

"I'm no hero." The billionaire huffed feeling defeated. The man that had a cut up face sat across from Daisy as they talked.

"With great power comes a ton of weird crap that you are not prepared to deal with." Daisy told him with a smile.

Tony sat there staring at her if she was right. Tiny and Daisy went way back when she hacked JARVIS at the age of thirteen, ever since then, they'd call each other to vent.

"You're a real life hero! You need to embrace it Tony!" Daisy told him feeling proud of him. She looked at him as a father that she never had.

"Kid," Tony began to say pinching the bridge of his nose. "I got captured by terrorists, got metal has a heart, made a shot to take back my company and things with Pepper are complicated." Tony vented out. He felt depressed. It feels like I'm with my dad all over again. Tony thought.

"Heroes aren't always perfect." Pointed our Daisy. "And Pepper has to listen to you, you're her boss. That arc reactor in your chest was a gift from god. I think this will make you a better person." Daisy told him. And just like that Tony felt a bit better. Daisy had that affect on him.

"And you? The director of SHIELD wants you, you know." Tony says going back into his old mode. He pulled a flash out of his jacket pocket and took a swing at it. "Even asked me to track you down. What'd you do?" He asked her.

Daisy looked down. "SHIELD fears what they can't have: intelligence. Not knowing what I can do or who I am scars them." She says softly. Tony gave her a sympathetic look. Her phone beeped from the table.

"Who is it?" Asked Tony. He watched her reading the text that she received.

"It's Lincoln, I need to go." Daisy says getting up from the booth. Tony follows her actions.

"I'm having a party Saturday. You know what I'm going to say at the press conference. Love to see you there." Tony says with a genuine smile. Daisy smirks and nods her head. "Bye tremors." He says pulling her into a hug.

"Bye Tin-Man." She replies and walks away from him.

Daisy walked swiftly into the shared hotel room that Lincoln and her are staying at. She came face to face with the white door, feeling something was wrong.

Quietly, Daisy moves her hand towards the doorknob, turning it. The door squeaked a bit making her cringe. Nice one Daisy, just let them know you're here. She scowled to herself.

The best living room came into her view seeing nothing was out of place. She walks to the kitchen seeing nothing. She moves towards the bedroom that she shared with Lincoln to find no one there. She was about to give up when she heard a noise.

She went back into defense mode and made her way towards their office that they worked in. Quietly turning the knob again, she breathed a sigh in relief.

"Lincoln!"

"Daisy!"

They shout at once. He had a gun while she didn't. They broke into a laugh and hugged each other.

"I thought someone broke in." Daisy tell him. Lincoln looks at her with smile.

"You're getting to paranoid." He tells her planting a kiss on her lips. Daisy moaned and kissed him back. "How was Tony?" He asked her as he pulled away. They were still embraced in each other's arms.

"Good. He's going to tell the world tomorrow that he's Iron Man." She says looking up at him. They both smile.

"I've missed you." He says kissing her again. Biting his lip, Daisy slid her tongue into his mouth.

"I've been gone." She whispered to him. Just when things where about to get heated between the two lovebirds, both of them heard screeching outside.

They both pulled away to look out the window. In the pit of her stomach, Daisy knew who it was. She looks at Lincoln with horror.

"SHIELD." She whispers with her eyes wide. She sees Phil getting out of the car and giving orders. "Lincoln you need to hide all of this, I'll distract them away!" She says in a panicky voice pointing to all the newspaper articles about how "Quake" was a hero and a board of people that they've been tracking.

"Daisy no!-" Lincoln started to argue but got got off by a kiss.

"I'll find you." Daisy gave him a look. They both held hands.

"Be safe." He told sternly. She smirks at him.

"I'll try." She says kissing him on the lips for the last time. "Until next time." She says and ran out the door.

Running towards the roof, she was got off guard to find Phil and May up here. They both pointed their guns at her.

"Told you She would try to go to the roof." Phil sad with a playful smirk at his partner. May rolled her eyes at him.

"This is my last mission with you." May clenched her jaw, her gun trained on Daisy.

"Skye, we need you to stop." Phil started to say. Daisy raised her hand to them.

"You know I can't Phil, I'm not done yet." She says looking at both of them.

"Look I know you like to work alone, settling scores that are personal to you but that's not how we work here at SHIELD. You don't need us? Fine, but we need you." Phil spoke catching Daisy by surprise.

"To experiment on me?" She scoffed, not wanting to go with then.

"No. There is a bigger threat out there and the Director wants you to come in." Phil told her putting his gun down. May looked at her partner in disbelief but held the girl at gun point.

"Do I have a choice?" Sassed Daisy. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Quake seems to want to help people who can't be helped. I see that in front of me, if you're still willing to help others that cannot be helped." Phil told the young girl.

Daisy rose her eyebrows at his speech. It seemed that he believed in this dream that she had when she got her powers for the first time. Taking in his words, they hit a chord in her heart. She knew that once she developed this power she had to help.

"I have some terms that need to be discussed." Daisy says with a smile. She saw Phil's upper lips move slightly.

"Good."


	4. o n e

**I'm back!! I hope you liked the last chapter, this one goes into it more(: if you have anything just comment and I'll read and respond back!!**

 **c o m m e n t**

 **s h a r e**

The feeling about being part of SHIELD terrified Daisy. She knew that once she was in, there was no way out. Over the course of months, Daisy developed into a stronger woman with the help of Phil, Natasha and Clint.

Natasha Romanoff also known as the Black Widow, was Daisy's "Skye's" S.O. She trained her harder than the newbies since she was selected to be part of an elite team; she considered Natasha to be her mom.

Daisy also met Natasha's partner Clint Barton, whom she would later call an older protective brother. All three of them become great partners, but deep down, Daisy knew that it wouldn't last forever, not if she was involved in it.

"Again." Clint's voice rang in the training room. Clint and Daisy where sparing when she pinned him down.

"You let me win." Daisy huffed and grabbed Clint's hand. Clint smirked at the younger girl.

"You're just to fragile." He told her with a playful shove.

"I'll show you fragile." She played along. She lifted up her hand and a blast of energy blew Clint across the mat.

"Hey!" Clint complained but laughed. "That was fun." Daisy walked over to him and reached her hand out to him.

"If you children are done playing, Director Fury needs to see you. Both of you." A new voice scared the pair.

"Thanks Maria!" Daisy shouted and started to gather her gear. "You think we got in trouble?" She asked Clint who walked beside her out the door.

"Well, we did put baby powder in his pants." Clint chuckled.

"Hey Skye." An Agent of SHIELD said walking past them.

"Ward." Daisy replies keeping a straight face. Clint gave her a look. "What?" She asked him.

"There's some drawl right there by your mouth." Clint says smirking. He loved teasing her.

Daisy halted while Clint kept walking. She felt around her face to find nothing there. Her face heated up with embarrassment. "Clint!" She shouts at him. Throughout the compound, you could hear Clint laughing and Daisy screaming at him.

"Agent Barton, Agent Skye." Director Fury says right when they walk through the door.

"Sir," they said in unison.

"I need both of you station in New Mexico. I need you to protect precious cargo that SHIELD has been working on since the 0-8-4 that occurred a couple of months ago." Fury informed the two partners. "Romanoff won't be on this mission as she's already on one in Russia." Fury says.

Daisy took the mission file and opened it up. Her eyebrows rose to find it was about a cube called the Tesseract. When Fury was done explaining about the mission, she took this opportunity to ask him the burning question.

"Sir, if I may, you trust me to do this?" She bluntly asked the one eyed man. Clint looks awkwardly at his partner then to his boss, who he was in the middle of them.. He moved backwards a bit.

"You two are the best I've got right now. Don't make me regret it." Fury sternly tells the young woman. Daisy nods her head and follows her partner out of the room.

"You getting to get yourself killed?" Clint jokingly said. Daisy rolls her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with," Daisy huffed. Both of them walked briskly towards the helicopter that was waiting for them from the helicarrier.

"Doctor," Clint greets formally to Doctor Erik Selvig, a friend of Thor Odinson who met a couple of months ago was the head doctor working on the Phase 2 weapons.

Daisy and Clint read up on him on the ride there to know who they were working with. Daisy nods her head at him with a smile. Has a hacktivist, she lived for information. The compound she was in gave her lots of new information that she couldn't share besides her partners.

"If you need me, I'll be up there," Clint's voice brought Daisy out of her thoughts. She looks between Selvig and Clint to see he was pointing to the stop staircase.

"Typical." Daisy scoffed quietly with a small smile. Clint leaves the two.

"Agent..?" The Doctor asks her.

"Skye, Agent Skye." Daisy nodded her head at him. She stuck a hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Selvig says returning the shake.

"What are you working on in here?" Daisy asked looking at the guns. The Doctor smiles and started to tell her everything about how when he met Thor up to when he watched the battle between him and his brother Loki.

"We can attract the cubes energy to the weapons, we are changing the coding to put it in the weapons." Selvig told the young girl. He was beaming to know that a SHIELD agent understood some science.

"So, you're controlling the cube?" Daisy asked looking at the cube glow slightly. She felt an unwelcome feeling burning inside of her.

"Yes, but for a great purpose!" Selvig exclaimed. He went on to talk more but Daisy wasn't listening to him. No, she was looking at the cube entranced in the way it was calling her. "Excuse me." He tells her but she ignored him.

Clint Barton has the best view from where he was perched beside in the stairs watching where his job needed him to be. He looks down to find his partner and Selvig speaking about the cube.

After a while of watching everyone in the room, his eyes lands back to his partner. He knew that he could trust her after a mission that they were in with Natasha, which his why he grew worried for her as she kept looking at the cube.

Clint watches Maria Hill ask for Selvig help with the math for a newer weapon that they were building leaving Daisy all to herself.

"What are you thinking kid?" He asked quietly to himself. He grabbed an arrow and flung it to the ceiling. Hitting the floor besides her, Daisy kept looking at the cube. "Daisy?" He asked quietly not wanting others to hear.

"I.. I can hear them crying." Daisy says darkly. She had tears brimming. "They're screaming. They are being hurt!" She cried out grabbing her head. "They say something dangerous is coming. Someone who wants the stones." She screams in pain. Daisy's mind flashed to a creature who was purple with a man with green armor.

"Daisy!" Clint said a little louder hoping no one heard. She kept weeping, so he pulled her arm sway from the cube. "Are you okay?" He asks her. Daisy looked at him with confusion but nodded her head.

"Yeah.. that was just," Daisy tried to find her words but couldn't say anything. "Weird." She tells him. Clint hugs her.

When life closes a door on you, another one opens. However, if you play your cards right, that wouldn't happen. As for Daisy, she didn't play her cards right.

Ever since joining SHIELD her old team ignored her, which made her sick. They were her first family, now they've turned their backs on her.

"Are you sure they don't want to talk to me?" She asked, pain laced behind her words.

"They think you betrayed us." Lincoln tells her. He grabs her hands in comfort. Daisy looks at him in the eye.

"I didn't though." She started to protest but couldn't. She knew that they weren't exactly wrong. She didn't betray them, she just left them. "What about us?" She asked with a tear slipping from her eye.

"I don't know." Lincoln says feeling stressed. He had taken time away from everything to come visit her in New Mexico as they were in an alleyway talking.

"I love you Lincoln." Daisy tells him. She watches as the shine in his eye lightens up.

"I love you too." He says back and kisses her. They started to have a make-out session but her phone rang.

"It's work." Daisy says disappointed. Even though she loved her friends she also loved Lincoln and it was hard on her.

"You should go." Lincoln says getting a bit angry. He didn't want to let her go. All he wanted for is to go back to how it was between the two. Daisy looked at him with remorse.

"I'm sorry." She sadly says. They kiss again. "How long are you staying?" She asked him.

"Not that long." They both sighed. Holding hands, they both walked to Daisy's SUV that she was driving.

"Take care Daisy." Lincoln says kissing her.

"You too." She murmurs and gets into the car. She shuts the door feeling silence around her. She sighs and starts the car.

"Wow, and I thought me and Laura had it bad." A voice says from the back says making Daisy jump in her seat and let out a little yell.

"Clint!" She yells moving her body to see her partner lounging in the back seat. She gave him a death glare.

"You should've seen your face!" He laughs holding his stomach. Daisy growls at him and starts to drive away.

"Why are you back there?" She asked him feeling annoyed.

"Just wanted to spend time with my sister before dad comes home." He jokes. Daisy chuckles at him knowing it was true. "It gets better." He says going serious after watching the pained expression creep up on her through the review mirror.

"It's hard being apart." She says with a sigh. She knew how Clint feels as his family lives in Pennsylvania and he works in New Mexico. "I don't know if stress is getting to him. I can tell it's hard on him and it's hard on me. He has his own stuff to do back in DC and I'm doing this." She tells him, feeling the sudden urge to cry. She felt her whole body warm up.

The night before Lincoln came, Daisy got in contact with Natasha and spilled everything to her about how she felt. Being Natasha, she was supportive to her, considering what people say about the Black Widow.

Clint out a hand in her shoulder to rub it. He knew what she was feeling. It was the same reason he had kids with his wife so she wouldn't be lonely. He was thankful for the vacation he got to see his family, but it's what they chose together.

"This might sound like bad timing, but Coulson called. He wanted me to take you to the helicopter that's waiting to take you somewhere." Clint says changing the topic to make her feel better.

"Somewhere else?" She asked asked him, concentrating on the road.

"I think he said something about a safe house?" Clint questioned himself. Daisy brows rose at that.

Why would they send me to a safe house? She asked herself. Did they not trust her? She shrugs at her thoughts. Well, they only know of my powers and my name that I picked.

"I bet it nothing." Clint says waving it off to her. Daisy chuckles at him. He knew how to be funny.

Agent Phil Coulson, level 8 clearance with SHEILD stood outside fixing his black tie waiting for Agent Skye to come. He wore his famous black shades that he got from a gas station near where the battle happened when he first arrived in scene.

He was reluctant to take her to the cabin that held his childhood hero, but he had direct orders from the Director to take her in so that they could learn more about her.

Director Fury assigned him to make friends with her to gather information knowing that she was still a threat. Phil grew to love the girl that was now a SHIELD agent as a daughter, which made a bad combination. Taking sides is never easy.

A black SUV finally showed up in his view making him smile. He was growing inpatient at the helicopters flappers making it very windy. Agent Skye and Agent Barton stepped out of the car together, Skye tossing her keys to Barton.

"AC." She greets with a smile. Her bangs flying everywhere.

"Skye." Phil discreetly says. "Barton." He acknowledges.

"Coulson." Clint greets back. He looks at Skye and hugs her. "Come back safe." He tells her. She nods and went to stand by Phil's side.

"Ready?" He asks with a smile.

"Sure." She replies and gets into the helicopter after Phil.

Daisy watches from the window to see Clint waving to her. She smiles and waves back. She had a feeling that they were wanted her for something.

"You think she'll hold up?" A voice asked from his ear.

"She can take on anything." He replies back.

Standing on the roof of the SHIELD building, Director Fury watches Skye and Phil take off towards the cabin that he assigned Phil to take her.

 **Watch for next week for a new chapter(:**

 **c o m m e n t**

 **s h a r e**


	5. t w o

**Hi everyone! Another chapter for you guys to read ️ I hope you enjoy the story as much as I write them! Enjoy**

 **c o m m e n t**

 **s h a r e**

 **r a t e**

The sun hit her face as she stepped from the helicopter onto the ground. The air felt more humid than she'd been around, which made her crinkle her face.

Having a backpack over her shoulder and a bag in her hand, Daisy followed closely behind Phil as they made their way towards the cabin.

To say at the most, the view took Daisy's breathe away. It felt peaceful out here, perfect for a family. Daisy couldn't help but think about Lincoln which made a damper on her mood.

"Fury isn't the kind of guy to have a cabin just to relax, so what is this place?" Daisy asked Phil when they got to the door. She watches him punch in the code to unlock the door.

"It's a safe house." He answered her. They walked into the cabin to set her things down. Daisy looked around the cabin feeling homey. "It will help you control your powers. Rogers even spent time here after he got out of the ice to help him back into humanity." Phil told her. He had a smile bringing up Captain America.

Daisy rose her eyebrows. It was quite a buzz around SHIELD that Captain America had been found and woke up, but she didn't think she'd be where he was. She was about to ask him why, but he said to help her.

"So, What does Fury want me to do?" She asks Phil shrugging off her shoes. Phil walked in front of her.

"He wants to learn more of your powers work. We had Agent Simmons fix you a pair of gloves to fix that problem on your arms." He says pointing to her wrist. Daisy looks down and covers them. "It's to block them." He states. He watched the expression changing in her face.

"To block them?" She voiced back. She felt annoyed and angry at the agent and to the Director. "I don't need to block them Phil! I just need to learn to control them!" She raises her voice.

It's one thing that Daisy knew is that her temper is tied in with her powers. It was a deadly combination as the whole cabin started to shake. She didn't know that Phil grabbed her wrists to make her stop.

Phil was a bit scared seeing the whole place to shake, especially since it was Steve Rogers safe place when he wanted to escape and would call Phil to get him.

"Skye! Skye you need to calm down!" He shouts. He was trying to calm the young girl to not being the place down. "I won't make you put it on, I just need you to work on your emotions." He tells her.

Daisy breathed nodding her head. She felt bad that she quaked the cabin, but she couldn't help it. She felt like a caged animal.

"I will leave you to it then, I'll come back in a couple of days. If you want to get in contact with anyone, there's a computer right there." Phil tells Daisy. She nods at him.

"Don't leave me here forever." She jokes and went to hug him.

"Even if I wanted that, you wouldn't let me." He chuckles. Daisy cracks a smile.

Being left alone, Daisy sighed. She felt like it wouldn't be complete if Lincoln or Natasha or Clint would be here.

Daisy knew why she had to be here, she just didn't like the idea. Daisy bite her lip wanting to contact Lincoln but the software was SHIELD property, they would trace the call.

The only people that truly knows about her romance was Natasha and Clint. SHIELD knows she was apart of the Secret Warriors Initiative seeing that Director Fury put the team together. The team then went rogue after Daisy was leader making her a potential enemy of SHIELD but leading her to be an agent.

A couple of hours went by slowly as Daisy lounged in the couch. She was going merely crazy without doing anything, so she decided to go mess around in the computer.

Once she worked her magic, she disabled the location that was put into the software. She coded the whole software to be like her laptop which was untraceable.

They're probably going to know I messed with this.

She brought up a webpage from the monitor to look for his name. She grinned finding that he was online and called him.

Waiting for the FaceTime call, she grew anxious. She hadn't spoke to him since this morning and it already felt awkward.

Lincoln Campbell's face popped up on the screen making both of them smile. The computer screen was a little pixelated but turned into a sharp clear image.

"Daisy!" Lincoln exclaimed with a smile. "It's three in the morning here, is everything okay?" He asked her, his expression turning into worry.

Daisy couldn't help but smile. "Yeah just got relocated. I don't know when the next time I can see you." She frowns. She looked at Lincoln. She could tell that he was nervous but she didn't know why.

"Daisy... I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow!" He rushes. Before she could reply another voice echoed on the speakers.

"Babe, I'm waiting!" The females voice giggles.

"Lincoln?" Daisy asked uncertain. Did he have friends over?

Lincoln sighs. He had been caught red handed of cheating on the woman he loved, he couldn't help feel guilty.

"Daisy-" he started to say but got caught off by a woman with blonde hair and tan skin.

"You wanted me to show you what I can do for you with my powers." The other woman said seductively. The camera from his computer was face towards the window that could show the bedroom door.

Daisy's heart dropped seeing the girl in lingerie. Her face started to warm up, tears started to form.

"How.. Lincoln?!" She asked, raising her voice.

"Daisy listen its not what it looks like!" He yells.

"It looks like you're cheating on me with some blonde bimbo." Daisy snapped. The woman gasped at her while Lincoln started to cry.

"Daisy I'm.. I'm so sorry. If you just let me explain!-" Daisy however didn't let him explain and cut him off by turning off the computer.

Getting up from the chair, she quickly grabbed her jacket and went to the front door. She felt her powers getting out of control inside of her which is why she was going out into the open to use them.

Speed walking away from the cabin, Daisy found a clear spot to yell out in pain. The whole ground shook as Daisy released a shockwave. She fell to the ground.

"Why? ... why?" She asked herself. Throughout the whole night, Daisy laid on the cold ground withering in her heartbreak.

Director Fury looked at the screen with his one good eye and sighed. He watches the young girl sleeping on the ground at two thirty in the morning.

"Sir?" Maria Hill asks him. She stood off the the side of him watching.

"Get the quinjet ready, I'll get her, she'd want to know." He says to his commander. Hill nods her head and types quickly on her tablet.

"Alpha Lock is ready for take off sir," Hill says with an expressionless face.

By the time Fury got to the safe house was when Daisy was back at the cabin watching tv. She was watching Titanic and she couldn't help but find Brock Lovett look like Agent John Garret.

Daisy cried seeing Jack sacrifice his life for Rose, when she heard a noise from the pad on the door. Putting the movie on pause, she cautiously walked towards the door.

Waiting for the door to be unlocked, Daisy raised her hands automatically in defense. She was got off by surprise to find the Director of SHIELD standing in front of her.

"Can I come in?" He asked her. He saw that she was in shock so he stepped inside.

"Fury?" She asked him. "What do you want?" She asked him not sounding to be mean.

"Have you heard of the Avengers Initiative?" He asked her ignoring her question. He stepped by the coffee table to look at a shocked Daisy.

"Coulson told me about it because I was on the list. The reason why you caught me." She replies back nodding her head. Was the team being put together? Didn't he know that my old team disbanded?

"There was an idea," Fury started out looking at her. "The idea was to bring a group of remarkable people together to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to fight the battles we never could." The speech inspired Daisy. She knew that once she got this power she could help the little people who needed help.

"What if I don't want to come in?" Daisy asked him. She watches as a small smile formed onto his lips. She didn't trust him to join.

"The Avenges need you Agent Johnson and the world needs the Avengers." Says Fury. Daisy's eyes widen at his words dumbfounded.

"How?-" she started to ask by stopped. Did Clint or Natasha tell him? She asked herself with a frown.

"No time. I need you to come with me now. Gather your things I will debrief you on the way." He told her. Leaving Daisy alone she couldn't help feel annoyed.

 _Of course he knows. He knows everything._

 **Watch for next week for another chapter!**

 **c o m m e n t**

 **s h a r e**


	6. t h r e e

**Hi everyone! Another chapter for you guys to read ️ I hope you enjoy the story as much as I write them! Enjoy**

 **c o m m e n t**

 **s h a r e**

Steve Rogers felt out of place, out of time. He lowered his gaze down from Coulson's ranting about his vintage cards to the files in his hands. Noticing the look on his face, Coulson answered his thoughts.

"She's an Inhuman. Different species from Mutants." Phil says to the patriot man. Steve read her bio.

"Earthquakes?" Steve asked to no one in particular. Somehow this woman amazes him. Maybe it was because to him, he was he only known person with abilities before going into an iceberg to freeze.

"She can make sound waves and can tap into the earth. Potentially can destroy this planet" Phil replies grimly. Steve looked down at the photo of the girl.

"Skye." He whispered to himself. She was a beautiful dam, which made his heart ache for Peggy more. "No last name?" Steve asked joe making eye contact with Phil.

Phil had this distant look that Steve caught before it changed. Phil knew the secret about 'Skye' but it's wasn't his to tell.

"She doesn't have one. She doesn't know who she is." He says. The conversation was dropped. All he knew that she was protected by agents of SHIELD as a baby and her name is different, nothing more. "Captain, we're here." Phil tells him looking at the window.

Steve glanced out the window watching crew working tie down helicopters to the ground. He followed Phil once they touched down. As they got out, Steve noticed two women walking towards them. He recognized them from the files that was gave to him.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Skye, meet Captain Steve Rogers." Phil beamed as he greeted them. He really loved Captain America.

"Captain." Both of them said. Natasha had a strict face while Daisy had a small smile. Both women put their finger on the ear comm listening to the Director.

"Ma'am's." Steve politely says. Daisy smiles at him.

"They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face trace." Natasha says walking away. Phil excused himself.

"You'll get used to her." Daisy reassured Steve talking to him for the first time. They both walked side by side behind Natasha.

"I'm hoping." Steve chuckles. He liked the feeling that she didn't get into his face like other women he'd meet and make a move in him, which made him uncomfortable.

He took in her appearance, noticing she looked different from her file. She didn't have black hair with dark makeup. Instead, she had light brown hair that was wavy with a purple shirt.

"Are you checking me out?" Daisy asked, making the soldier blush.

"N-no ma'am. I-" Steve stuttered. He wasn't good around the ladies. Not in the forties and certainly not in the modern world.

Natasha looks back at them as she led them to where Doctor Banner was with a smirk. She was forming a plan to get those two together.

"It's fine, I'm just teasing you." Daisy laughs softy with a pink tint to her cheeks. Steve's blush deepened. Daisy and Steve walked silently side by side from then before meeting Banner.

"You know, it was quite the buzz around here when they found you in the ice." Natasha says making both of them look at the back of her head. "Has Coulson talked you into signing his Captain America vintage trading cards?" She asked slowing her pace.

"Trading cards?" He asked her but stopped. Didn't he talk about them in the plane? Daisy smiles and answers Natasha.

"They're vintage, he's very proud." She says with a small smile. "I even helped him get the last two cards from a woman I know." She tells them thinking of her friend Sharon. The three of them dropped the conversation once they were by Bruce Banner.

"Doctor, It's nice to meet you." Steve politely says shaking Banners hand.

"Uh, you to Captain, they said you were coming in." Banner awkwardly says shaking it.

"Bruce, it's nice to see you again." Daisy says with a smile. She went to hug him instead of a hand shake.

"Always good to see a friendly face." Banner replies to her and accepts the hug. Natasha and Steve gave each other a confused glance.

"I've heard you can find the cube" Steve says proudly. He notices the frown on the doctors face.

"Is that the only thing you heard about?" Bruce asked. Steve smiles at him.

"The only thing I care about." Steve says making the Doctor seem more relaxed.

"We have your rooms ready for you. I'll be escorting you both there." Daisy said to the two men with a smile. She made eye contact with Steve and frowned slightly remembering her ex.

A siren blew making everyone around them work faster. The two men look around them as Natasha and Daisy turned around listening to the directors orders.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked the two agents. Natasha and Daisy share at each other.

"Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized medal container?" Bruce says making Daisy chuckle at his humor. Bruce gave her a small smile.

"Gentlemen, you might want to take a step back." Natasha says sternly to the two men. Steve and Bruce looked at her confused but turned to the edge bearing an engine.

Daisy followed the two men to watch the bewildered face expressions with amusement.

"No." The Doctor states making Steve and Daisy look at him. "This is much worse." It was a sort for sore eyes looking s the view from how the Helicarrier lifted itself up. Daisy grinned for the hundredth time watching it. It would never get old to her.

Once the ship was in the air, two agents, a Doctor and a soldier made their way in.

Steve looked around in amazement,

The world has changed. Steve thought walking behind Bruce. Steve saw Fury by the door holding his hand out. Steve grabbed a ten dollar bill from his pants and gave it to the Director, gazing around the room.

Daisy raised her brows seeing the little transaction between the Director and the soldier but didn't question it. She stopped questioning Fury's motives since the moment he told her about how he knew her name.

"Any news?" Natasha asked crouching down by an agents desk flipping through Clint's file with sadness.

"Not yet." Phil answered her while standing next to Steve.

"We'll find him Nat." Daisy said in a low voice crouching down by her. Natasha gave the young girl a week smile.

Clint meant everything to her, not in a romantic way, but in a brotherly way. After everything he did for Natasha, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Especially now since it could compromise his family.

Daisy had an evident frown on her face which made Steve look at the girl. She excused herself stating she was going to the training room. Following after her quickly, Steve caught up to her.

"Mind if I join?" He asked approaching Daisy. Agents walked past the duo in the hallway looking at the soldier with amazement.

"Sure." Daisy says to him but didn't look behind. Steve followed quietly analyzing her to see what her deal was.

Entering the training room, Daisy quickly left Steve and went to the ladies locker room to change into a black tank top. Steve looked down at his attire noticing he was still dressed in his forties themed look. Shrugging off his jacket, Steve still felt out of place.

"Here," a males voice scared Steve who thought he was the only one here. A white tank top hit Steve in the face. "Should fit you." The voice says coming from the shadows. The man had a beard and short hair.

"Thank you Agent ..?" Steve asked looking at the man who had a British accent.

"Hunter. Lance Hunter." The man says to Steve. Steve extended to shake his hand which Lance accepted.

"Thanks." Steve says smiling at the guy. Lance smirked.

"No problem." He says and turns to leave.

Steve was then left in the silence for another minute before Daisy walked through the door. He looked at her stunned seeing her in a tank top.

"So, you can do anything you'd want in here. This thing even as a projector to make it look like you're in a real battle." Daisy smiles at him wrapping her knuckles with wraps. Steve followed her step.

"Interesting." The soldier says going to a punching bag. For the remaining hours of training, both of them were left in their own world.

"You still owe me that dance, Steve." Steve heard in his head. He clenched his jaw hitting harder. He kept thinking about the past.

Daisy Johnson wasn't any different. She thought about her and Lincoln which made her shook the ground. She hit the punching bag harder which made her knuckles bleed.

"Skye!" A voice was yelling her name but didn't get through. "Steve!" The same person says looking at the man punching the bag. A sigh left her lips, knowing they were in their own world.

"Skye." A hand was placed on Daisy's shoulder making her jump and shooting s blast of air to the person. Hearing a grunt, Daisy's eyes wide.

"Nat." She says with regret written in her features, running to help her up. Natasha dusted herself off.

"It's fine. Fury needs us. Suit up." Natasha says to her. Daisy gave her a small smile. "I'll get the Captain." Natasha offered Daisy a small smile.

"Alright. I'll head to the jet after I change into my uniform." Daisy tells her and walks away. She felt happy that she got to wear a SHIELD uniform after endless training to make her an agent. Seven months ago, if you told Daisy that she'd join SHEILD she's laugh her ass off. How the tables has turned.

Entering the small room that she called hers on the hellicarrier, Daisy grabbed a black SHIELD issued suit with a bird logo on it. Grabbing her gloves, Daisy walks by a mirror on the wall and smiles.

"Time to catch a bad guy." She says to herself. She left her room knowing Natasha would comment on how late she would be. Rounding the corner, she saw Natasha and Steve load up.

Woah. Daisy abruptly stopped looking at Steve. Past the suit, Steve looked pretty hot in general, which made Daisy feel a bit nervous. She couldn't possibly be over Lincoln that quick.

Natasha looked a bit annoyed to find her partner late, but soon it turned into amusement once she caught Daisy staring with her mouth wide open looking at Steve. "Skye," she called out, a smirk forming on her red lips.

Steve's attention drew to the Asian girl who was blushing like crazy. Steve felt his heart race watching her walk confidently to them. There's just something about her. He thought to himself.

"Ready ma'am?" Steve asked shyly. He wanted to smack himself in the face for being nervous.

"Aye, aye Captain." A nervous Daisy says making herself cringe inside. As she past Steve she gave a panic look to Natasha and mouthed "HELP ME!" With an embarrassment look.

Steve looked confused for a moment but soon got the reference. While he was adjusting to the modern world, he was trying to find out how the TV worked and came across a kids show called Spongebob Squarepants and watched it. He likes the show a lot, it was catchy.

"Systems initiate." Natasha says from the pilot seat adjusting the buttons. She was about to fly he jet.

"So where are we going?" Daisy asked Natasha sitting across from Steve.

"Germany. We got a hit that Loki is there." Natasha answers and grabs the controls. "We have lift off." Natasha says with a smirk. Daisy chuckles at the reference.

"So, how are you liking the world now Captain?" Daisy asked once they've gotten into the air. Steve looked into her eyes.

"It's different from what I remember. Everything that I love is... gone." Steve says sadly. He regretted going into the ocean. If he hadn't, he's still be with Peggy and see his friends.

"I know how you feel," Daisy was drawing Steve's attention to her. Natasha even looked at the monitor that showed them to hear what she had to say. "Before joining SHEILD I was a different person. I bet you already read." She says referring to her file. Steve nods. "Losing practically everyone you care about for a new life? It can be tough." She says looking down.

"What was your life before all of this?" Steve asked her. He watches Daisy look down, a look etching into her features indicating that she didn't want to remember.

"Let's just say, I was finding my place in this world." Sorrow was laced in her words. She looked around and caught Natasha's eyes looking at the screen.

"Are you?" Steve asked again making Daisy turn to face him. "Still finding your place?" He asked the brining question. He wondered it for more to him than to her.

"Yes," She says without hesitation. "Everyone in their lives are still finding. Maybe not like others but people are still finding a way even if they fail, which makes it harder." Daisy says. She knows from experience after all. "It gets better Steve. Surrounding yourself with the right people will do you good." She finishes, sending a smile to Natasha, who gladly smiled back.

Steve let out a sigh. He knew she was right but it was so hard for him. He was barely becoming Captain America again and it was a different game than what he was used to. He'd trained to be a soldier in a war, helping the right side. He didn't know if he could trust SHIELD yet because there was many secrets. But he knew for a fact that he could trust Daisy.

"Can I call you a friend?" Steve asked catching Daisy of guard. Daisy grinned at him.

"You're in the wrong business for making friends here." She says quoting Natasha when she asked her the same thing. Natasha rolls her eyes on the front. "But since I'm a different type of business, yeah, consider me a friend." She smiles. Steve showed his pearly white teeth at her.

After a couple of more hours of debriefing about Loki, the plan was set in motion to grab Loki as fast as they can to not make a scene. During the whole ride, Daisy talked about hacking which made the Super Soldier listen in confusion. She talked about hacking everything that's she's done which made Steve astonished at her.

"So, you like to break the rules?" Steve asked with a smile tugging at his lips. He got comfortable talking to Daisy.

"If they need breaking, then yeah." Daisy shrugs. Before he could reply, Natasha signaled them that they're about to be at the designation.

"Captain, you're up." Natasha says as Steve was putting in his parachute. "Skye, Fury wants you to go with him." She says looking at her partner. "Be careful." Natasha says with protectiveness.

"Always." Daisy says smiling, going to stand by Steve. She gives him a big grin and waits for the Shute to open. "See you down there." Daisy says saluting him and jumping off.

"Skye!" Steve yells noticing that she forgot her parachute. "Agent Romanoff, she didn't take her parachute." Steve says worriedly.

"She doesn't need one." Natasha responded. Steve looked at her confused but dropped it. He needed to get Loki.

Quake landed softly on her feet meters from Loki and the crowed. Looking around frantically, she ducked behind to grab civilians to move them.

"Shh! Go hurry!" She tells them and rushes them away. The men and woman thanked her in German and ran off.

It was silent until an orderly man stood up. Quake smiles knowing that there weren't weak people to stand up against the evil. Her arms were lifted as an instinct as Loki had his scepter to the man.

Daisy was about to sound a wave at Loki when a shield came in contact with the blast. "Steve." She mutters with a smile.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, there was a man just like you looking over everyone, we ended up disagreeing with each other." Captain America says cockily. Many shocked faces from the elderly people stood out from the rest as they thought he was dead.

Loki who had been knocked down from his own blast growled. Flipping his cape, the God of Mischief got back up. "Ah, the Soldier. A man out of time." A smirk was on his narrow pales face.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Steve says throwing his shield. As a fight broke out, Daisy made her way to civilians to get them out of harms way.

"You sure you won't need help with Loki?" Daisy asks Steve as they sat across from each other.

"Not right away. The people need saving first." Steve says in a patriotic voice.

Daisy smiles. "Call the plan then Cap," she says with a grin.

Daisy gasps seeing Loki change his clothes. "Green is really this guys favorite color huh?" She asks into her comm. She could feel Natasha roll her eyes.

"Loki put down the scepter and stand down." Agent Romanoff's voice rang through the loud speaker.

Loki grew angry at the silly mortals ways to get him to stand down. Instead of obeying like he should, Loki raised his scepter and shot a blue blast at the quinjet.

Natasha was quicker and moved out of the way just in time so it won't hit her. Daisy felt a boiling sensation inside of her, making her lift her hands and shot a sound wave towards Loki.

Loki was stunned for a moment trying to find the source before going normal. A small smirk grew on his lips finding the one that hit him.

"The destroyer of worlds." The Norse God says making Daisy raise her brows at him. Steve who was on his other side also looked at him.

"Don't call me that." Daisy grunted and felt around. The whole place started to shake making Steve and Loki trip. She grabbed a cement and flung it towards Loki.

Loki easily moved out of the way, laughing at her. "Foolish girl. You are no match for a God!" He yells. His smile grew wider making Daisy think of the Grinch.

"Watch me." Daisy says standing her ground. She stopped for a moment breathing. It had been a while to use her full powers, which makes it more difficult.

"Skye!" Steve yelled at the girl seeing a building fall. She didn't answer as it was a one-on one match with Loki.

"Ah!" Daisy yells crushing numerous mounts of cement on the God. She wobbled on her feet after she released her power. Steve ran towards her with worry.

"Are you okay?" Steve asks grabbing her waist. Daisy nods her head. A blast from the cement scared both of them, watching Loki emerge.

"This guy can't seem to quit." Daisy huffed feeling her arms become bruised.

Neither of them wanted to fight due to exhaustion, but they were both determined. Before Steve and Daisy could go back into action a red golden suit shined in the sky.

Daisy laughed shaking her head feeling grateful. Steve looked confused but watched the suit blast a strike at Loki.

"Make your move reindeer games." A robotic voice says looking at the pointy head wear. Loki smirks but put his hands up in defeat. He looked a bit tired.

"I soften him for you." Daisy says chuckling. She left Steve to walk up to him. "What a grand entrance, your highness." Daisy snorts. The mask opened revealing a man in his early forties.

"Nice to see you too Tremors." Tony says with a smirk. Steve walked beside him. "Captain." He says with a nod.

"Mr. Stark." The Captain replies. "They didn't tell me you were coming." Steve says looking between Tony and Daisy with jealousy.

"Yeah well, they didn't tell me you were coming either." Tony sassily says making Cap roll his eyes.

Daisy laughed, watching the two men cuff Loki and waiting for Natasha to open the hatchet. Daisy felt someone looking at her in a weird way but she shrug it off.

It's probably nothing

 **Watch for next week for a new chapter(:**

 **c o m m e n t**

 **s h a r e**


End file.
